Bored
by Dawnoflight95
Summary: Sam's bored. Ruby's bored. Boredom can only lead to so many things. Takes place sometime in Season 3. Rated M for a reason. Sam x Ruby.


I just finished watching Season 3 of Supernatural, and it's obvious that Ruby and Sam have chemistry. (Well, at least to me.) So it was impossible for me not to write this. Think of it as a way to avoid my feelings about Dean. Enjoy.

* * *

_"That's how it was to all begin_  
_'Cause good girls they like to sin_  
_Way back at the starting line_  
_When Eve was on Adam's mind_  
_And he was the first to go_  
_In search of the great unknown_  
_And falling yet again_  
_'Cause good girls they like to sin"_

_~Blink-182 - Snake Charmer_

* * *

"SAMMY!"

A groan came from the youngest Winchester's chest as he lay under the covers. His brother Dean had a disgusting habit of spending his limited time left with booze, women, and rock and roll music. Sam was envious towards Dean's laidback attitude.

"What is it Dean?" He refused to take off the blanket just so he could hear Dean's logic to why he was going to spend another night out, on the prowl for another girl to succumb to his good looks.

"I'm going out for a bit," Dean casually said as he jerked the covers back. Light flooded Sam's eyes and he squinted at his older brother. "Don't stay up for me."

Sam tsk-ed. "I sure won't." With a slamming door and a hearty chuckle, Dean left Sam in his bed.

Sam rolled over to a side, exasperated and highly irritated. For months, he spent searching for answers to how to save Dean from the Pit. And it wasn't that Dean wasn't trying, but it was clear that Dean knew he had little time left. So of course, Dean had decided to spend his time with the loves of his life.

So where did that leave Sam? It left him feeling slightly empty and hurt that his brother had given up hope so quickly. But they had chased every lead, talked to as many people and demons as they could. Yet they still failed to uncover who held Dean's contract.

Alert and annoyed, Sam got up, pulling on a blank white t-shirt over his head before going to the motel's fridge to pull out a bottle of cheap beer. Cracking it open, he leaned against the counter, slowly sipping beer, trying to push the haunting truth away from his mind.

Of course, this was just another night alone, but Sam felt that he should give in to some fun too. The endless searching, the constant look out for a trail was exhausting, and Sam was far from tired at this point. He felt that wasting time in his motel room was no better than staying up all night, researching another lead for Dean that would end fruitless. He knew the truth. There was no helping Dean, no matter how many nights he spent awake.

Sam sighed and turned on the TV, lying against the mess of pillows, watching some old movie flick he had little interest in. He wished football, or something more intelligent would grace the TV screen, but not much was available at a motel's 13-channel menu at 1AM.

Almost positive that he would doze off again, his eyelids fell heavy until he heard a rapping at the door. He bolted awake, blinking a few times before smoothing out his rumbled shirt, setting the bottle on the nightstand, and going to the door.

When he opened the door, his expression went from grumpy to a surprise. Ruby stood at his door.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She gave no answer, but pushed him aside to let herself in. Sam trusted her, but her showing up to his door in the middle of the night left him more curious than terrified.

"Sam Winchester." Her voice was the same slow, sultry tone that she always used on him, but there was something else peeking from behind it. "Another night with your computer and books?"

Sam felt himself flush slightly at how well she knew him in the matter of weeks. "Not this time, Ruby. I'm enjoying the finest American television $43 a night can get me." He gestured to a girl's high-pitched screams erupting from the little box. "Wanna answer my question now?"

"I'm here on my own terms." She sat on Dean's bed, her feet kicking slightly. "Where's your prick of a brother?"

"Out."

"And he left his baby brother behind? _So _uncalled for." She flicked her hair, and the way her eyes shone in triumph that the comment bugged him was enough to set him off.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on Ruby, instead of playing your stupid games."

She gave him another bored expression. "I'm here because I want to be here."

"And why do you want to be here?" Sam's voice was becoming impatient.

"To see you."

"And why do you need to see me?"

"Why, a demon can't see her favorite hunter?" Her own voice became sweet as she picked herself off from Dean's bed and sauntered over to Sam. Sam took an unconscious step back, which made her gasp in an obvious fake way. "Don't be scared, Sam. I just wanted to drop by."

Sam felt dizzy and he knew it wasn't from the cheap beer and lack of sleep. Her eyes were piercing, stabbing him with daggers laced with lust and longing. "What are you doing Ruby?"

"Taking advantage of the opportunity that I have." A soft hand trailed his right cheek as she looked up at him.

"Opportunity?" Sam questioned meekly. A sensation shot straight to his groin as she gently continued touching his face. This situation seemed way too familiar.

She rolled her eyes, but even that looked devastatingly sexy to him. "I'm bored. And now, I don't have to be." Without missing a beat, she leaned closer, and pressed her lips to his.

Something ignited in Sam as she pried his lips open with her tongue. "Wait-"

Ruby pulled away, pushing up against him until he took enough steps back for his back to hit the wall. "I'm not the first demon you've been with Sam, why so," she softly bit his neck. "Hesitant?"

Sam growled, the lusty feeling of desire coursing openly through his system now. His self-control was in shambles by someone, something, he knew he shouldn't be doing this with. "Not hesitant," he struggled to get out as Ruby's hands traced the outlines of his chest under her fingertips. "Dean."

"Aww," her expression of fake concern was one for the theater. "Does he control that part of your life too Sam?" Her hands went to the flimsy collar of his white t-shirt. "Does he let you out of your cage enough so you can satisfy this hunger?" She danced against his body dangerously. Sam held back a yelp from her growing audacity.

"Dean wouldn't exactly approve of you." But Sam leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her closer so her jeans rubbed against his member.

"Fuck Dean," she moaned into his mouth as she yanked his collar down. A tearing sound was heard as she held what was left of his shirt. Her eyes widened at the golden hues that reflected from his chest, and Sam took the chance to lift her easily and put her against the wall. Yellow and blonde strands of her hair were crushed in his hands as he pulled her head to his.

He let out a snort. "I'll take my chances with you." He pushed the leather jacket off her shoulders, followed by the dressy tank top she wore underneath. A single, pendant necklace lead to the slopes of her breasts, masked by her bra.

Sam picked her up seamlessly as her legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed hotly as Sam put her on the bed. He pulled at her bra as she got up. With both of them sitting up, her hands dove for his belt, unlooping and tossing it aside.

He brought her left breast to his mouth as she threw her head back with a throaty moan of his name. "Sam!"

He chuckled at her reaction. He daringly nipped hard at the nipple that budded in his mouth. He didn't hesitate with the pain he was inflicting on her, for the way her nails raked down his back made it clear she liked every nibble he could provide.

Ruby had her hands pulling at his longer locks of hair at the back of his head, pushing his mouth at her breasts. His name came out in pants as Sam pushed her down on his bed, and started to trail kisses down her flat stomach. Never leaving her gaze, he pulled off her jeans, closely followed by her underwear.

"Ruby, you're stunning." He drank her in. Demon or not, she may have been one of the most beautiful women he had laid eyes on him.

"Shut up and fuck me." Her breathy response made me laugh before he flicked his tongue against her folds. Her back arched instantly, granting him more access to her hot, wet, cavern. He licked her, suckled at her, until she could no longer breathe straight.

"Enough teasing." With her demon strength and speed, she moved up so fast, he couldn't even tell that she had turned the tables. She was now sitting at his pelvis, her juices dripping onto the crotch of his jeans as he lay under him.

Sam watched with eagerness as she stripped the rest of his offending garments off, leaving them both naked and warm together. His throbbing erection stood for her as she sank down on him.

They both let out rapturous moans as Ruby began to move up and come back down, her hands pressed against the base of his chest as she rode him with as much force as she could. The cheap bed rocked at their movement, the mattress hissing in protest. But nothing mattered to Sam Winchester as the hottest demon he laid eyes on fucked him into oblivion.

Sam's hands went to her breasts, the bouncing mounds weighing heavy in his hands as he tweaked the hard nipples. She leaned in, her chest now in his face, welcoming him to suck on them. He complied. His strong hands on her ass, full flesh in his mouth as she milked his cock.

"Sam!" She was gasping, close to her peak. "Please, please, fuck me." Gladly. Sam's arms went to waist as he gripped her and threw her down and spread her legs. Inserting himself deep and hard, he fucked her fast as she screamed his name. "That's right you fucking bastard, fuck me, just like that!"

Ruby's walls tightened, making it impossible for Sam to hold on any longer. With a final thrust, he felt her orgasm ripple through her with a shout of his name. Yelling her name loudly as well, he climaxed inside of her, before collapsing into a deeper kiss with her.

* * *

Sweat was slick on their skins, as they lay twined together on the cramped bed, quiet and satisfied. She traced sloppy circles on his chest. "Being bored. That should happen more."

Sam laughed, petting her head, and swatting her behind as she got up to get her clothes. That's when the door clicked open.

"Sam, the lights were still on, so I-." Dean fell silent as he saw a thin, sexy demon pick up her jeans off the floor as Sam flung sheets at Ruby.

"I can explain."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND SCREWING DEMONS?"

"She came to me!"

"WE CAN GET YOU NORMAL GIRLS, NICE GIRLS, HUMAN GIRLS WITH BIGGER BOOBS."

"Dean!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

Sam sighed. "It's okay; she's gone. And it was consensual."

Dean turned around, searching for the demon so he could point more fingers. "Damn bitch got away." Sam hummed to himself, making the look on Dean's face incredulous. "_You liked it_?"

Sam shrugged, but couldn't remove the half smile in his face. "I didn't say that."

Dean looked at him with disgust. "Well, at least the skank left somethin' for you."

"She did?"

Sam felt something his back. In front of him was the lacey black bra she had left behind. Something inside of him knew that she would be back to get this, and boy, he couldn't wait.


End file.
